Elféa
by Destruczic
Summary: Où était sa liberté, son choix? Comment pouvait-il accepter ça? Non, Draco n'en pouvait plus. Et l'arrivée de cette jeune fille dans sa vie va venir tout bouleverser


Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Héritier d'une ancienne famille française qui avait quitter ce pays à la révolution, quand le peuple français avait assassiner la noblesse et la royauté. Oui ils avaient fuis pour l'Angleterre, le pays ennemi à leur racine. Pour la liberté. Mais aujourd'hui, Draco se demandait quelle liberté lui restait-il ?

Il était fiancé à Pansy Parkinson, une jeune fille dont la beauté était … inexistante. Mais à quoi avait donc pensé ses parents ?! Oui, elle était une sang pur, mais non, il ne voulait pas que ses enfants tiennent de ce pékinois. Il préférait encore se taper la gamine Weasley plutôt que ça. Pour dire...

Plongé dans ses pensées, le blond ne fit pas attention à ce qui se trouvait face à lui et il finit par se cogner à une personne. Il se retint de justesse mais la jeune fille face à lui tomba. Gentleman et surtout Sang-Pur, il tendit sa main à la jeune fille qui lui sourit gentillement en le remerciant. Draco lui répondit prestement, tendit qu'il tombait dans les yeux de l'adolescente. Ses yeux bleu glacé, si proche du blanc marquaient son incapacité à voir. Pourtant cela ne sembla pas le choquer. Ses cheveux roux et son teint clair ne s'associaient pas, mais ce coté étrange ne le choqua pas. Non.

Des oreilles pointues entouraient ce visage fin et gracieux. Une elfe. Ou au moins une demie elfe. Cette dernière le salua puis repris son chemin, semblant se hâter.

Lançant un tempus, Draco comprit pourquoi : L'heure du couvre feu approchait. Il se rendit lui aussi à son dortoir mais ses pensées restaient encrées sur cette rencontre. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une semi elfe en l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Ce fut finalement son ami Blaise qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Draco, que penses-tu que le directeur puisse nous cacher pour empêcher la coupe de quidditch ? »

He oui, alors qu'ils étaient en quatrième année, Dumbledor leur avait annoncé il y a trois jours de cela, à la rentrée, que la coupe de quidditch serait annulée cette année pour quelque chose de bien plus … _grandiose_.

« Franchement, avec ce cinglé, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

000000000

Draco avait fait des recherches discrètes sur les rares têtes rousses n'étant pas des Weasley mais aucune ne ressemblait à la jeune fille du début d'année. Presque un mois était passé et rien. La seule solution qui lui venait à l'idée était le glamour. Ce sort permettant de cacher certaines choses chez la personnes pour en voir d'autres à la place. Tel cacher des oreilles et changer, même légèrement, le visage et les cheveux.

Sa nervosité se répercutait en énervement et la pauvre Pansy en prenait son grade. Draco n'était plus aussi doux et gentil qu'il l'aurait du avec, mais sans comprendre pourquoi, l'inconnue rousse hantait son esprit.

Dumbledor se leva et s'approcha du pupitre, sortant Malfoy de sa torpeur.

« Chers élèves, avant que ce repas ne commencent, je pense que je vous dois quelques explications pour l'annulation de notre cher coupe de quidditch. Cette année nous accueillons le fameux Tournois des trois sorcier. »

Un énorme brouhaha pris alors la Grande Salle mais d'un geste de la main, Le vieil homme fit taire toutes les voix.

« Nous accueillons donc ce soir Bartemius Croupton, Directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale Ludovic Verpey, Directeur du Département des jeux Magiques et du sport et Cornelius Fudje, notre Ministre de la Magie. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le serpentard remarqua les trois hommes tant il était plongé dans ses pensées. Le discours tenu par la suite par le directeur sur les thermes des inscriptions et des dangers ne l'intéressa pas. Non, une chevelure rousse, comme celle qu'il cherchait était apparut quelques secondes. Mais à présent, une jeune fille des plus banales se trouvait à l'endroit concerné. Il retint difficilement un immense sourire, sans savoir d'où venait cette envie.

À ses côtés, Pansy regardait avec inquiétude et incompréhension son fiancé. Qu'avait-il ces derniers temps ? Elle en avait parlé avec Daphnée et cette dernière lui avait parlée des « instinct masculins ». était-ce vraiment ce que voulait Draco mais il était si gentil qu'il n'osait lui demander. Et la jeune fille repartit dans son monde rose avec son Dray d'amour !

000000000

Il y avait eu la nomination de Potter au tournois des trois sorciers, l'incident où Maugrey l'avait transformer en fouine et mis dans le caleçon de Weasley et ho ! Mon dieux ! Cette nouvelle rencontre avec la demie elfe.

Ils s'étaient retrouver aux détours de la bibliothèque, un soir, sans personne aux alentours. Il l'avait interpellé dans le couloir, sous prétexte d'un renseignement. Elle le lui avait donné avant de lui proposer de l'accompagné. Agréable, il lui demanda son nom et elle lui répondit.

« Elféa »

Pas très original aux vu de ses origines, mais pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? AU final, ils se retrouvaient souvent le soir à cet endroit, sans jamais que personnes ne viennent, pas même Rusard ou Miss Teigne. Non, personne ne semblait s'approcher d'eux à ce moment. Alors qu'au moment même où il quittait la jeune fille, il pouvait tomber sur Potter, Snape et même Potter !

Draco se plaisait à Serpentard, appréciait ses amis, mais c'était totalement différent avec la rouquine. Ils parlaient un peu de tout sans jamais se juger. Il pouvait être énerver, stresser ou même écœurer, la présence la jeune fille lui redonnait toujours le sourire.

000000000

Le directeur de Poudlard avait fait un discours sur le fait que la première épreuve arrivait dans deux jours seulement avant de laisser les plats apparaître et chaque personnes présentent manger. Mais Draco réfléchissait en même temps. Fleur Delacourt, attablée à la table des serdaigles semblait fusillée du regard une jeune fille brune. Banale, personne ne semblait la remarquer, pourtant Draco savait. Elféa. C'était son apparence normale. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec elle, mais il l'avait comprit quand il avait parfois vu un éclair roux à la place de la jeune fille.

Il ne connaissait pas son identité, mais quelque chose le titillait. Pourquoi une Française, vélane qui plus est, la regarderait ainsi si elle ne ressentait pas une crainte ? Oui, la championne de l'école française avait peur. Mais de quoi ?

000000000

Draco était dans la salle commune quand Pansy lui demanda de le rejoindre. Ils s'installèrent dans une salle désaffectée que la serpentarde ferma à clé d'un simple sort. Et là fut la surprise de Draco. Sa fiancée se déshabillait devant lui. Que devait-il faire ?

Ce fut donc d'un ton froid et cassant qu'il parlât.

« Pansy, je ne risque pas de te toucher. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. »

Les yeux de sa camarades en sous vêtement s'embuèrent et alors qu'elle allait parler, la porte s'ouvrit sur _elle_. Elféa. Cette dernière regarda la scène, soulevant un sourcil, sans rien dire puis un sourire cruel s'installa sur le visage du blond. Celui-ci s'approcha de la nouvelle arrivante, la prenant par la taille et la serrant contre lui.

« On a beau avoir été lié dès la naissance, mais je ne veux pas de toi. Pour rien au monde. »

Le cœur de Pansy se fendit un peu plus et elle cracha alors son venin sur la jeune fille qui n'avait rien demander.

« Et qui est-elle ?! Une salle sang mêlée ! Une sang de bourbe ? Toi un Malfoy tu préfère ça à moi ? »

Elféa regardait la scène d'un air impassible. Que Draco veuille se débarrasser de sa copine, pourquoi pas, qu'il prenne la première fille au passage, passe encore. Mais insulté ainsi son sang, ça elle n'acceptait pas. Elle quitta l'étreinte du garçon, s'approchant de la jeune fille d'un pas. Elle prit son air le plus hautain puis répondit.

« Je suis Elféa Walburga Black, fille de Sirius Black. Un problème peut être avec mon ascendance ?

Tu es la fille d'un traître à son sang ! S'écria Pansy.

Et ? À ce que je sache ma mère est une Bourbon. «

Un silence pesant se fit dans la salle. Ainsi donc la jeune fille était à moitié anglaise, à moitié française, descendante de la famille royale française et aussi la cousine de Draco. Un sourire triomphant illumina le visage de la princesse qui salua ensuite l'anglaise avant de s'en détourner, Draco à sa suite.

Après avoir marché dans un silence pesant et angoissant, elle finit par le briser.

« Je suis désolée que tu l'ai ainsi apprit mon cher cousin. Mon père à peut être été déshériter par ma grand mère, mais cette dernière a accepté de me prendre en charge jusqu'à sa mort. »

Et elle lui expliqua. Comment elle avait vécu son enfance loin de tous, ne pouvant voir sa mère que trop rarement, trop prise par la politique magique de la France. Si la famille royale avait été décimée, la jeune sœur de Louis 16 était une sorcière. Et c'est ce qui lui sauva la vie. Elle était à ce moment là dans son école sous un nom badin, mêle si tous savait qui elle était, personne ne l'avait dénoncer. Et à sa majorité avait reprit le poste de reine, mais seulement du coté magique. Elféa en était la descendante. Sa mère était la 23e reine magique depuis l'ascension au trône de la sœur de Louis 16.

Ce soir là, Elféa montra la salle sur demande à Draco et demanda un endroit où ils auraient assez d'intimité. Le blond eu beaucoup de mal a accepté tout cela et il fallut boire pas mal de bière au beurre et chocolat chaud avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Elle le veilla alors toute la nuit, apaisant son sommeil grâce à un sort.

000000000

Draco rêvait. Un doux rêve qui prendrait fin à son réveil. Ses parents allaient le tuer pour avoir envoyer paître ainsi sa fiancé, sans aucun remord, ils allaient le déchiqueter. Les Parkinson étaient extrêmement riches, avaient un pouvoir marchand impressionnant et partageaient le même point de vue qu'eux. Pourtant Draco se surprit à rêver que tout se passerait bien, qu'il accepteraient sa décision et lui demanderaient de se trouver une bonne petite amie, respectant leurs croyance tout de même. Son choix se tourna tout de suite sur sa cousine, mais il ne pouvait pas. Leur sang était trop proche et ils risquaient fortement de faire des cracmols. Alors que faire. Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par elle. Même Fleur et ses dons de vélane ne lui faisait rien alors que tous ses camarades masculins s'extasiaient devant la beauté française.

Et c'est là que la révélation se fit. Voilà pourquoi Fleur avait si peur de sa cousine ! Elle était la future reine de France !

Alors qu'il émergeait, il se rencontra les yeux bleus transparents de la demie elfe.

« Bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha positivement la tête avant de poser une question qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

« Comment fais-tu pour t'y retrouver si tu ne vois pas ? »

Et contre toute attente la jeune fille rit. Quelques secondes, mais son rire semblait être celui d'un ange aux yeux du blond.

« Je ne vois pas comme vous les sorciers. Je sais que tu as déjà fait le lien entre mes deux apparences. Mais ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je vois bien mieux que vous. Mes yeux voient la magie. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont cette teinte. Ils sont la preuve de ma lignée. Tout comme ma chevelure. Depuis trois générations, les reines de France sont rousse à cause de notre ascendance elfe de feu. »

Voilà donc toute la splendeur du lignage magique. Contrairement à l'Angleterre, les Français n'hésitaient pas à se lier avec les créatures magiques les plus anciennes, ajoutant ainsi un don particulier à chaque fois. Tout comme les Malfoy et le Black avaient une ascendance Morph, la jeune fille possédait un large palmarès de créature dans ces ancêtres.

Après s'être rendu chacun dans son dortoir pour prendre une douche, les deux cousins se retrouvèrent à la table des verts et argent, étonnant tout le monde. Pansy n'apparut qu'au moment du courrier, lançant un sourire mauvais à la jeune Black.

Draco blanchi en recevant une lettre cacheté par le sceau des Malfoy. L'ouvrant doucement, comme si elle allait le brûler, l'adolescent envoya un regard inquiet à sa voisine qui lui sourit.

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Nous avons apprit hier soir par lettre la rupture de tes fiançailles avec la jeune Parkinson. Il semblerait que tu te soit entiché d'une autre jeune femme sans prendre en considération notre amitié au Lord Parkinson et moi même. J'en suis particulièrement déçu._

 _Cependant, quelques temps plus tard, une autre lettre nous ai parvenu à ta mère et moi. Un contrat de fiançailles incroyable nous est arrivée. La princesse Black Bourbon semble vouloir te prendre en tant que futur époux. Étonné d'apprendre que tu possède une cousine, la peur de futur cracmols a prit ta mère et moi. Mais il semblerait que même si vous possédez tous deux du sang Black son sang Français semble plus puissant._

 _Nous avons accepté sans hésiter au vu des quelques éléments que ta nouvelle fiancée nous a donné._

 _Tous que nous pouvons te dire c'est que même si tu as manqué à tes devoirs envers la jeune Parkinson, tu as su être un vrai Malfoy et voir plus loin._

Draco regarda sa voisine et lui tendit la lettre. Après l'avoir lu, un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille puis, devant toutes les personnes présentent, elle jura. Elle jura sur sa Magie de rester avec lui, de le protéger et de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin. Et il répondit.

000000000

Aujourd'hui, cinq ans plus tard après ces faits, Devant un hôtels, Draco passait une alliance d'argent sertie de tanzanite, pierre bien plus rare que le diamant. Tout comme sa femme. Ses long cheveux de feu était attachés en une élégante tresse épaisse, parsemée de fleures bleu d'eau tout comme sa robe. Autour d'eux se trouvaient tous leurs amis et même quelques anciens ennemis. Dont Potter, qui était au final celui qui avait accompagné Elféa à l'hôtel. Ils exprimèrent leurs vœux, firent la fête jusque tard le soir puis une fois tous parti, Draco emmena sa femme dans la chambre conjugale.

La pièce était dans des tons blanc et beige, décorés des quelques fleurs. Le lit était entouré de rideau transparents et les draps était dans un tissus si doux et fin. Sa mère avait bien travaillé. Réellement.

Il avait attendu, cinq ans. Cinq années sans pouvoir voir ne serait-ce qu'une partie de la peau de sa femme. Et aujourd'hui elle se tenait là, devant lui, nue. Elle semblait si fragile ainsi, sans réellement savoir quoi faire. Oh, elle s'était bien sur renseignée, mais sans expérience, elle ne savait pas. Draco s'appliqua à la calmer, lui faisant poser ses mains sur son torse, lui passant délicatement sa main dans les cheveux roux, caressant les oreilles pointues puis l'embrassant. Et ce soir là, Draco ne regretta pas d'avoir été un véritable fils de pute avant ses quatorze ans. Il avait déjà touchées quelques filles et cet entraînement lui permettait, ce soir, de partir à la découverte du corps immaculé de sa femme.

Elféa Black Bourbon Malfoy. Princesse de France et épouse comblé de Draco Malfoy.


End file.
